EN MEMORIA DE
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: una tragica historia donde el amor esta vez no salva al protagonista.......Eiri Uesugi
1. Chapter 1

EN MEMORIA DE...

Hay veces que sientes haber encontrado el amor de tu vida pero este le pertenece a otra persona y esa otra persona lo arrebata de ti y de la vida para que al final nadie quede feliz, EN MEMORIA DE... es una historia verídica ya que yo mismo la viví estoy seguro que podrá llegar a insultar a alguien, pero tal vez salve a muchas personas que se encuentran en la cruda realidad del maltrato en todo su sentido, tal vez llegue a hacer llorar a alguien y en muy pocas ocasiones arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, así que a todo esto les podré decir que esta historia no es apta para aquellos que tengan los sentimientos a flor de piel ni tampoco para aquellos que con simples lecturas quieran quitarse la vida ante la realidad de este mundo, también servirá para que se den cuenta de que no solo las mujeres como muchas veces se ha dicho y verificado sufren las consecuencias de los celos, las humillaciones, los golpes y la tortura, ante esto EN MEMORIA DE... y su autor Eiri Uesugi, pedimos que se guarde un minuto de silencio para el alma del protagonista Shindou Shuichi que es envuelto en su propia historia,... luego de haberlo hecho así con toda la seriedad que esta trágica historia merece.


	2. Chapter 2

COMO TODO COMENZO...

EN ESOS MOMENTOS EL MUCHACHO Y LA BANDA ESTABAN GRABANDO EL SENCILLO QUE SALDRIA A LA VENTA, SIENDO ESCUCHADOS POR DUMA KIRR, EL MANAGER DE LA BANDA, TENIA 31 AÑOS ERA UN HOMBRE BIEN PARECIDO, OJOS NEGROS, CABELLO AZUL CON LUCES (MECHAS) DORADAS, Y DE UNA ESTATURA PROMEDIO DE 1.88, MOVIA SU CABEZA CASI AL RITMO DE LA MUSICA PERO SIN DEJAR DE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LA "VOZ".

BOKU O MICHIBIKU

KASU KANA SHIRUETTO...

DU: MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS HEMOS TERMINADO, (LOS INTEGRANTES COMENZARON A SALIR DE LA CABINA), PUEDEN IRSE SI QUIEREN, MAÑANA LOS ESPERO AQUÍ A LA MISMA HORA, RECUERDEN VA A SER DIA DE AUTÓGRAFOS...(TODOS ASINTIERON Y ASI COMENZARON A SALIR) ESPERA SHUICHI! (EL NOMBRADO VOLTEO) QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO DE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, ESTAS DISPONIBLE?

SH: CLARO,... ADIOS LOS VEO MAÑANA!... CIERRO LA PUERTA.?

DU: SI POR FAVOR. (LA PUERTO CERRO, Y EL CHICO SE HABIA QUEDADO FRENTE A EL A CASI UN METRO DE DISTANCIA)...

SH: QUE SUCEDE SEÑOR DUMA?...

Du: o vamos (rascándose lacabeza) te he Pedido que me llames simplemente Duma

SH: JEJE SI TIENES RAZON, Y BIEN QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE.?

DU:... SHUICHI...LOS DOS SOMOS ADULTOS, BUENO COMO QUIEN DIRIA TU COMPARADO CONMIGO AUN ERES UN CHAMAQUITO.(puso sus manos en su cintura)

SH: OYE ESTA BIEN QUE LA BELLEZA NO DESAPAREZCA PERO, BUENO HAHA

DU: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? (CON UNA GOTA EN LA CABEZA)

SH: NO NADA YO SOLO, AJUM NADA JEJE, Y BIEN PERSONAS ADULTAS,... QUE MAS?

DU: BUENO PUES, COMO ALGUIEN ADULTO, YO SE YA LO QUE QUIERO EN MI VIDA,... Y LO QUE, REALMENTE SOY...( SHUICHI QUEDABA CON UNA GRAN INTERROGACIÓN, SIMPLEMENTE NO ENTENDÍA LO QUE DUMA QUERÌA EXPLICARLE, ALO QUE ESTE DÁNDOSE CUENTA, SE ACERCO HACIA EL Y LO TOMO DE LOS HOMBROS) SHUICHI YO SOY... YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, (SHUICHI QUEDO SORPRENDIDO) Y QUIERO QUE TU SEAS MI NOVIO. (EL OTRO NO SABÌA QUE RESPONDERLE Y ES QUE ESO NUNCA LO HABÌA IMAGINADO, MENOS CON SU JEFE, TRAGO SALIBA CON DIFICULTAD PARA LUEGO TRATAR SOLO TRATAR DE HABLAR MÀS NO PODIA, DUMA DECIDIO SEGUIR Y BESO A SHUICHI ESTE SEGUÍA SORPRENDIDO, MÀS TENÌA QUE ADMITIR QUE AL VER A SU JEFE SENTÌA COMO SU MIRADA SE TRANSFORMABA LUJURIOSA AL VER ESE CUERPO PERFECTAMENTE MARCADO SIN LLEGAR A LO EXAGERADO Y GROTEZCO, CUANDO EL SUDOR RECORRÌA SU FRENTE Y MAS CUANDO EL Y SUS LABIOS MENCIONABAN SU NOMBRE, SE DEJO LLEVAR POR EL BESO..., LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS DOS SUPIERON DE INMEDIATO ESTO, PERO LO ACEPTARON, CLARO NO SIN ANTES QUERER DAR A REACCIONAR A UNO CON LA EXCUSA DE LA PROMETIDA Y TODO EL CASO, PERO LOS DOS YA COMO ADULTOS SE ENFRENTARON LOGRANDO CONSEGUIR QUE LOS ACEPTASEN TAL Y COMO ERAN, ASI COMENZO ESTA RELACIÓN QUE DURO 3 AÑOS, SHUICHI TENÌA 30 E IBA YA A CUMPLIR LOS 31 Y DUMA TENÌA 34, SU RELACIÓN ERA HERMOSA UN POCO EXPLOSIVA A VECES COMO SUELE SUCEDER PERO EN SI TRANQUILA Y ADMIRABLE, LLEGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE DUMA DECIDIO QUE ERA HORA DE LLEVAR SU RELACIÓN A UN NIVEL MÀS LEJOS, PUES ESTABA LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE SHUICHI LE PIDIO MATRIMONIO, ASÌ YA CASANDOSE Y VIVIENDO JUNTOS COMO ESPOSOS, PERO EL DÌA EN QUE LA SITUACIÓN CAMBIARÌA ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR.

16 ABRIL 2006

LOS RAYOS DEL SOL MOLESTABAN A SUS OJOS AUN CERRADOS, DIO UNAS VUELTAS EN LA CAMA TRATANDO DE TAPARSE, PERO NO LOGRABA EVADIR ESA MOLESTA LUZ, SE LEVANTO CON EL CABELLO POR SIN NINGUN LADO, 1 HABÌA DORMIDO MAS DE LA CUENTA, Y 2 LA NOCHE ANTERIOR HABÌA SIDO DESENFRENADA EN TODO EL SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA Y SE ACORDO DE QUE EL TENIA QUE HACER EL DESAYUNO,

PASEO SU MANO ENTRE LAS SABANAS BUSCANDO SU ROPA INTERIOR QUE DE SEGURO ANDABA POR AHÍ HASTA QUE LA ENCONTRO, SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA DEJANDO CAER LAS SABANAS, SE PUSO LA ROPA INTERIOR, UNA PLAYERA Y UN SHORT, BAJO DEL CUARTO A LA COCINA PERO LA MESA YA DE HECHO SERVIDA LE HIZO SABER QUE EL DESAYUNO YA HABIA SIDO ECHO, UNOS BRAZOS LO RODEARON DE LA CINTURA Y UN CUERPO SE PEGO A SU ESPALDA Y OTRAS PARTES TAMBIEN.

DU: TE GANE AMOR, ADEMÁS HOY NO TIENES POR QUE HACER NADA, RECUERDA QUE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS, Y HAY QUE CELEBRARLO.

SH: HAHA ENTONCES NO HARE NADA.

DU: NOP, SOLO DISFRUTARAS (COMENZO A MECERSE CON SHUICHI) Y LO DISFRUTARAS MUY BIEN (DUMA COMENCE A CHUPAR EL LÓBULO DE LA OREJA IZQUIERDA DE SHUICHI QUIEN EXPULSO UN PEQUEÑO GEMIDO)

SH: CREOQUE EL DESAYUNO SE ENFRIARA.

DU: MJUM PERO PARA ESO ESTA EL MICRO. (SHUICHI PENSO QUE HABIA SIDO INÚTIL PONERSE LA ROPA INTERIOR Y VESTIRSE, DUMA... SOLO SE OCUPO EN SATISFACER EL DIA DE SU AMADO)

ERAN YA LAS 4 DE LA TARDE, EL ALMUERZO SEGUIA EN LA MESA Y LOS AMANTES EN LA RECAMARA, DUMA CAYO PESADAMENTE EN LA CAMA CON EL SUDOR EN EL CUERPO ENTERO COMO SI SE HUBIESE MOJADO, LUEGO LE SIGUIÓ SHUICHI QUIEN TENIA PUESTAS UNAS ESPOSAS EN SUS MANOS.

DU: NI AMARRANDOTE CONSIGO GANARTE EN ESTO, TIGUERSILLO TRAVIESO.

SH: JEJE (UNA MIRADA GATUNA ENVOLVIÓ SU MIRADA) MIRA QUIEN HABLA, (AMARRO A DUMA DE LA CINTURA CONSIGO CON LAS ESPOSAS) AUNQUE ADMITO QUE ESTA VEZ ESTUVISTE INCONTENIBLE.

DU: POCO A POCO ME SUPERARE HASTA QUE SEAS TU EL QUE CAIGA PRIMERO.

SH: JIJI, (EL TELEFONO COMENZO A SONAR) O QUIEN SERA (TRATABA DE SAFAR LAS ESPOSAS PERO NO PODIA MENOS CON EL CUERPO DE DUMA ABRAZADO A ELLAS) BIEN PREPARATE A LEVANTARTE.

DU: DE ACUERDO, UNA, DOS ,... TRES WOO (SE CAYERO DE LA CAMA POCO A POCO SE REINCORPORARON Y FUERON EN SALTOS A EL TELEFONO) A VER, ... (TOMO EL TELEFONO) HOLA... A SI CLARO AQUÍ ESTA., TOMA SHUICHI ES PARA TI, O SI, ESTE (LE PUSO EL AURICULAR EN LA OREJA DE ESTE)

SH: HOLA,... HEY QUE ONDA HIRO -HOLA SHUICHI, HEY AMIGO TE ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE HORA PIENSAS LLEGAR-... QUE PERO PARA QUE?.. - COMO QUE PARA QUE, ACASO YA SE TE OLVIDO LO DEL VIAJE?-,.. HUY SI ES CIERTO, BUENO Y VOY HACIA HAYA OK,... BIEN ADIOS. (DUMA COLGO NUEVAMENTE EL TELEFONO) VOY ATENER QUE SALIR, HIRO QUIERE QUE HABLEMOS ACERCA DEL VIAJE.

DU: A ESTA BIEN... QUE VIAJE.

SH: EL QUE HAREMOS PARA LA BANDA, QUE NO TE ACUERDAS, TU LO PROPUSISTE, ASI QUE TAMBIEN TIENES QUE IR.

DU:... NO PODRE IR, (SHUICHI SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO) LO QUE SUCEDE ES QE TENGO COSAS QUE ARREGLAR AQUÍ, PERO CUANDO LLEGUES M DICES LO QUE PLANEARON OK, SOLO QUE NO LLEGUES MUY TARDE, YA QUE TE TENGO A UN VARIAS SORPRESAS.

SH: ESTA BIEN,... (SACO SUS MANOS DE LAS ESPOSAS) ENTONCES ME DUCHARE... MMM QUE TU NO PIENSAS BAÑARTE?

DU:...CLARO.

--------

SH: ADIOS, TE VEO MAÑANA HIRO.

HI: DE ACUERDO ADIOS!

(SHUICHI ABRIO SU CARRO Y SUBIO EN EL ENCAMINÁNDOSE A SU CASA, EN EL RELOJ ERAN LAS 2 DE LA MADRUGADA Y ES QUE HABIA HABLADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO CON HIRO QUE SE LES FUE LA HORA, PRENDIO EL RADIO Y EN UNAS DE LAS ESTACIONES COMENZABA UNA CANCIÓN DEL NUEVO GRUPO QUE COMENSABA A ESTRENARSE, NITTLE GRASPER, LA CANCIÓN ERA SLEPLESS BEAUTY)

SH: ASI QUE ELLOS SON LOS NUEVOS MÚSICOS... QUE BIEN, ME GUSTA SU RITMO Y SU VOZ,...(LLEGO A LA CASA Y SE ESTACIONO FRENTE A ELLA EN SU LUGAR, APAGO Y BAJO DEL AUTO, CAMINO SOBRE EL PISO DE CERÁMICA QUE DABA LA ENTRADA A LA PUERTA DE LA CASA, TRATO DE ABRIRLA PERO ESTA ESTABA CON LLAVE, BUSCO ENTRE SU CHALECO HASTA ENCONTRARA LAS LLAVES Y ABRIO LA PUERTA, ENTRO TODO ESTABA OSCURO Y SOLO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA ILUMINABA POR EL VENTANAL GRANDE DE LA SALA, CON SUMANO DERECHA BUSCO EL INTERRUPTOR SOLO QUE ANTES DE PRENDERLA FUE AVENTADO FUERTEMENTE HACIA EL PISO SE PEGO ENLA CABEZA AUN ASI TRATO DE INCORPORARSE PERO EL PESADO CUERPO QUE TENIA ENCIMA NO LO DEJABA.

SH: DUMA ERES TU, AGHT ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO.!

DU: POR QUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE, PROMETISTE LLEGAR TEMPRANO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO SI PIENSAS QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ME ENGAÑAS.

SH: QUE! ESAS SON TONTERÍAS, YO NO TE ENGAÑO, QUITATE! (AVENTO A DUMA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS LOGRÁNDOLO QUITÁRSELO DE ENCIMA, SE LEVANTO Y FUE HACIA EL CUARTO.) POR QUE TE ESTAS CONPORTANDO ASI, QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE.

DU: LO QUE ME SUCEDE, ES QUE SE LA VERDAD DE TU INFIDELIDAD CON ESE IDIOTA!

SH: HIRO NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA, Y YO NO TE SOY INFIEL, YO TE AMO DUMA, QUE ACASO NO ME CREES.?

DU: NO SE SI CREER EN TI,(SHUICHI SE QUEDO EN SHOCK) YO, ESPERO SIEMPRE POR TI, Y QUE SUCEDE? QUE SIEMPRE ES LA MISMA MALDITA HISTORIA, PRIMERO EN LA FIESTA DE FUJISAKI, ME DEJASTE SOLO Y CUANDO MENOS LO PENSE YA ESTABAS CON ESE IDIOTA HABLANDO COMO SI YO NO EXISTIERA EN ESE LUGAR, LUEGO TAMBIEN EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, TENIAN QUE HABLAR DEL NUEVO SENCILLO Y TENIAS QUE QUEDARTE TODA LA NOCHE EN CASA DE EL, LUGO COMIENZAS A LLEGAR TARDE, CASI NUNCA ESTAS CONMIGO SIEMPRE ESTAS CON EL Y AHORA ME SALES CON ESTO QUE PERMITE HACERME DAR CUENTA DE QUE EN REALIDAD ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO.

SH: DUMA... PARA EMPEZAR TU NUNCA QUIERES IR CONMIGO Y ADEMÁS HIRO ME BUSCA POR QUE TENEMOS MUCHAS QUE ARREGLAR.

DU: SI CLARO, EN LA CAMA DE SEGURO!

SH: BASTA, SI NO PUEDES CALMARTE NO SEGUIRE HABLANDO CONTIGO, ME VOY Y CUANDO TE TRANQUILICES ME LLAMAS. (SHUICHI COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA LAS ESCALERAS PARA BAJARSE)

DU: NO, TU NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE! (DUMA LO JALO FUERTEMENTE ANTES DE QUE BAJARA Y LO ASOTO CONTRA LA PARED, SHUICHI COMENZO A TRATAR DE QUITÁRSELO PERO A FUERZA DE DUMA NO SE COMPARABA CON LA SUYA ,BIENDO ESTE QUE SHUICHI NO SE RENDIA LE METIO UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO CON SU PUÑO CERRADO SACÁNDOLE EL AIRE AL OTRO QUIEN SE TIRO AL SUELO DEL DOLOR) OYEME BIEN, (LO AGARRO DE LOS CABELLOS Y COMENZO A ASOTARLO FUERTEMENTE A LA PARED MIENTRAS HABLABA) TU! ERES! Y SIEMPRE SERAS MIO, MIO, MIO, MIOOO! ( ANTE ESTE ULTIMO AZOTE LA CABEZA DE SHUICHI SANGRABA Y EL HABÌA QUEDADO INCONSCIENTE)

DONDE...(SU VOZ PARECIA ECO EN SU CABEZA, ABRIO SUS OJOS Y LO PRIMERO QUE VIO FUE UNA MAQUINA GRANDE A SU LADO Y CABLES QUE MORITOREABAN EL ESTADO DE SU CUERPO, LLEVO SU VISTA HACIA SU LADO IZQUIERDO Y AL VERLO LAS IMÁGENES LLEGARON A SU CABEZA, ABRIO SUS OJOS DE GOLPE Y SE SENTO EN LA CAMA, PERO LAS AGUJAS QUE TENIA ENCAJADAS EN LA PIEL DE SU CABEZA LO HICIERON GRITAR Y RETRAERSE DEL MOVIMIENTO, ANTE ESTO DUMA DESPERTO, LO ACOMODO EN LA CAMA Y PARA QUE LAS ENFERMERAS NO LLEGARAN LE TAPO LA BOCA NO DEJÁNDOLO GRITAR, SHUICHI VIO Y SUPO CON HORROR QUE DUMA PARECÌA TENER LA MIRADA COMPLETAMENTE CEGADA DE ODIO Y CELOS, SUPO QUE NO LO DEJARIA HACER NADA Y QUE SEGURO LO TENDRÍA PARA SIEMPRE A SU LADO COMO SI FUESE SU SOMBRA...

JOUNO ANA WHEELER..


	3. Chapter 3

Todo había empeorado desde entonces, pero era para los dos no solo para uno, ya que aunque Duma había amenazado a Shuichi para que se quedara con el este le daba pelea cuando el calor subía y se peleaban, frente a las cámaras y alas personas la relación parecía ser la mejor de todas otra cosa era cuando se encontraban solos, no se podía definir bien quien era mas fuerte ya que los dos siempre terminaban en hospital, según para los pensamientos de Duma el aun amaba a Shuichi este ya no sabía ni que pensar, aún así tenían y seguían con el grupo, como manager , cantante, y demás, por lo cual en esos momentos tenían regresar a Japón, ya que la banda se había presentado por cuarta vez en un año en Inglaterra, en Japón iban a presentar otro concierto que sería abierto por la joven banda de Nittle grasper y además el escribir su nuevo disco que lo haría el escritor Yuki Eiri, se encontraban en su avión privado, Hiroshi se encontraba dormido, Fujisaki estaba escuchando música y ensayando psicológicamente el teclado, Duma estaba dormido y Shuichi veía hacia la nada, todos daban la apariencia de que si algo malo ocurría no se darían cuenta de ello, el auricular del avión sonó con la voz del piloto.

(hemos llegado), el avión bajo sin ninguna dificultad para pararse ya todos despertaron de sus trances y sueños, bajaron del avión la aeromoza les deseaba suerte abajo los esperaban paparazis y fans que tomaban fotos y trataban de tener entrevistas, mas el grupo custodiado por guardias siguió su camino como si nada, subieron a una limosina después de haber recibido el equipaje y por ordenes de Manager se dirigían a donde sería la junta con el responsable de la otra banda y el jefe de el lugar donde se presentarían, sin hablar ni nada solo miradas entre ellos llegaron a el edificio donde Touma seguchi dueño de NG y "pianista" de la banda los esperaba.

Du: buenas tardes (se dirigió hacia la recepcionista del lugar) podría decirle al señor Touma que la banda Bad Luck a llegado.

Re: claro señor, .. (levanto la bocina y llamo a Touma dando el mensaje)... pueden pasar, es el 5to piso, el personal de guardia los llevara.

Du: gracias... vamos señores, (dirigiéndose a la banda) no hagamos esperar más.

Subieron al elevador y guiados por el guardia llegaron a la oficina de Touma quien les permitió la entrada, Duma y Shuichi se sentaron frente a el, Fujisaki y Hiroshi se sentaron en los sillones de los lados.

To: buenas tardes, señor Duma, yo soy Touma Seguchi el presidente y manager de la banda, y debo decirle que me siento halagado el que haya aceptado el que nuestra banda abriera su concierto.

Du: muchas gracias por ellos, señor Seguchi, pero entonces díganos, cuando es que será el concierto.

To: estábamos pensando abrirlo mañana, claro si es que usted acepta, los boletos ya fueron vendidos y agotados.

Du: esta bien no hay problema con nosotros, pero ustedes ya que es su primera presentación en un lugar tan grande, dígame ya están preparados, me imagino, no?

To: de hecho si ya estamos preparados desde hace un tiempo... o pero si usted es el señor Shuichi Shindou verdad.

Sh: así es soy yo.

To: y ustedes son Hiroshi y Fujisaki (estos asienten), vaya debo admitir que me siento nervioso por esto.

Du: no hay por que sentirse así, ... y díganos señor Seguchi, donde están los miembros de su banda?

To: aum ellos se encuentran ensayando en estos momentos, yo luego me reuniré con ellos, primero debo recibirlos a ustedes.

Du: le molestaría sí vemos algo de su ensayo.?

To: claro que no, por favor síganme (Touma y demás salieron tras el, hasta llegar a la cabina donde los otros dos integrantes estaban, el que cantaba se llamaba Ryuichi Sakuma, un joven de 21 años y Noriko Ukai de 24, y claro quien se iba a integrar Touma seguchi de 25 años quien tomo el micrófono de los controles y llamo a los otros dos para que salieran a conocer más de cerca de Bad Luck, y quien ante esto salió emocionado fue Sakuma ya que era gran admirador de la banda y de Shuchi que era su más grande ídolo.

Sa: aaa mucho gusto (comenzó a enrojecerse de las mejillas en un tono leve) yo soy Sakuma Ryuichi el cantante de la banda. (dirigiéndose a Shuichi, este le sonrió)

Sh: mucho gusto Sakuma, debo decirte que cantas muy bien, para estar empezando.

(Sakuma subió mas de tono y agacho su mirada que estaba llena de timidez)

Sa: gra.. gracias.

Sh. Y usted señorita es.?

No: mucho gusto (Noriko quito de manera brusca a Sakuma y tomo la mano de Shuichi) yo soy Noriko Ukai la 2da tecla dista de la banda. ( ve a Hiso y a Fujisaki ) pero que guapos son los cuatro.

Hi: jaja muchas gracias usted esta muy hermosa.

Por otro lado de presentaciones Duma se limitaba a mirar la mano de Noriko tomando las de Shuichi.

Sh: queríamos oírlos cantar... no es así Duma?

Du:... e ,a si claro. (Touma hizo la señal de que se acomodaran en sus puestos, cerro la puerta de la cabina, Duma fue a mover los controles de prendido) listo. (dio la señal de empezar y en cuanto lo hicieron cada quienes concentro en los suyo, Duma aprovecho la distracción del grupo ) Shuichi.

(este se acerco)

Sh: que?

Du: no vuelvas (le dijo casi murmurando para que los otros dos no escucharan) no vuelvas a tomar su mano, compórtate.

Sh: no seas exagerado Duma, además era un saludo.

Du: solo te advierto.

Sh: pues los ciento pero no rechazare cuando me saludan solo por tus celos.

Du: mira este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para acerté entrar en razón.

Sh: pues que lastima la tuya. (Shuichi se distancio un poco mientras seguía bienio a los de la banda Duma sentía la sangre hervir en sus entrañas pero se tranquilizo )

Du: me las pagaras (dijo entre dientes)

000

To: y que les pareció.

Du: son realmente sorprendentes, peroo, hay algo que falta aún.

No. así y que es?

Du: espero que no sea así pero me pareció escuchar que el señor Sakuma cantara solo por cantar.

Sa: entonces que debo hacer para mejorar.

Sh: expresarte con la música, (obtuvo la atención de todos) debes sentirte comunicado con la música y con lo que ella dice, debes saber brillar ante ella.

Sa: brillar..

Sh: así es brillar con ella, si no será como si no supieras ni siquiera lo que dices.

Sa: entonces ensayare más. Para poder brillar como usted lo hace señor Shuichi.

Sh. Por favor puedes decirme tan solo Shuichi.

Sa: claro señor, digo Shuichi.

Sh: haha bien, entonces asegúrate de brillar el día del concierto.

Sa: por supuesto lo are!

000

Du: por que sigues de terco entiende que no quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea así.!

Sh: pues en ese caso trata tu de cambiar.

Du: no me estés (RIN RIN) alo!... claro soy yo,... de acuerdo yo le aviso.,.. te has salvado – Shuichi puso cara de reto – hablo el escritor, quiere que vayas, ya que al parecer saldrá, mas noche.

Sh: bien – Shuichi sin mas que decir tomo las llaves de su coche y se salió de la casa, Duma solo hoyo el motor arrancar.

Du:... idiota! (tiro el celular al suelo rompiéndolo por la fuerza)

000


	4. El Primer Encuentro

Aumentaba la velocidad al manejar, mientras en la radio escuchaba...ni si quiera el lo sabía, de hecho en su mente había solo, enojo, tristeza...desilusión, de vez en cuando los amatistas cubiertos tras el cristal oscuro de unos lentes, miraban de reojo a la pantallita de un localizador que le mostraba el lugar donde dar vuelta y llegar más rápido a donde las coordenadas marcadas en el, sin aviso alguno, silenciosas lagrimas se dejaban ver en suave desliz por las mejillas del hombre, quien rudamente les secaba con la manga del chaleco negro, transcurrida una media hora todo gracias a un embotellamiento que la jodida maquina no marco, llego y estaciono a las afueras de una casa blanquecina donde, la cochera era ocupada por un hermoso auto negro y a unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda estaba la puerta que permitía el acceso a sus adentros, más el pelirrosa no se preocupo en apurarse a bajar del auto, se tomo su tiempo para calmarse un poco y dejar el pasar de un suave matiz rojo que se había apoderado de sus ojos, en gran suspiro de "alivio" y desahogo falso, se bajo del auto, activándose así la alarma de este al cerrar sus puertas, en pasos suaves y algo apresurados se paro frente a la puerta platesina y al panel de números de esta, tres golpes con sus nudillos a la puerta bastaron para indicar su llegada, al dueño de tal propiedad un hombre que descansaba en un sillón de cuero negro después de haber trabajado desde cierto horario matutino en su computadora, de manera perezosa se levanto acomodando un poco la camisa de seda y casi invisibles rayas paralelas de color blanco, que se había desfajado del pantalón oscuro ante la posición en aquel sillón, sus pasos dirigentes a la puerta se escuchaban suavemente por la casa, hasta ser "apagados" frente a la puerta principal, giro la perilla y le abrió hacia si, permitiéndole a sus dorados y felinos ojos posarse en la poco más pequeña figura del hombre sobre todo en los rozados cabellos y los lentes que le prohibían el contacto visual, más si el sentirse intimidado pues era visto directamente por los desconocidos amatistas, trato de disimular tal logro ajeno con una seria mueca y un movimiento de su mano a sus rubios y cortos cabellos peinándoles hacia atrás casi vanidosamente

-Señor Shindou? la varonil voz se dejo escuchar, el hombre frente a el asintió a lo acertado

-Usted es Eiri Uesugi?...el rubio asintió, recibiendo más adelante un leve sonrisa ajena

-Pase... se corrió hacia un lado permitiendo el entrar del mayor , y auto regañándose puesto que ante solo escuchar el mencionar su nombre por parte de aquel hombre le hizo levemente sonrojarse, sin embargo y desconociendo todo eso el mayor hizo caso a la orden y se adentro al lugar, para segundos después ser dirigido a la sala por el rubio, este invitándole a sentarse haciendo lo mismo por su lado ...bien, primero que nada, déjeme admitirle que, para mi es un honor el tenerle aquí en mi casa, y sobre todo, escribir las canciones de su siguiente disco. el pelirrosa sonrío para después cruzar levemente una pierna encima de la otra

- para mi también lo es el estar aquí, frente a usted,...pues me han dicho que es uno de los 3 mejores escritores de todo Japón.. una de sus manos se elevo a su cara para quitar así los oscuros lentes y cruzar su amatista mirada con la dorada ...pero,...hablemos mejor de eso...la escritura para el disco el rubio asintió, tomando un cuaderno que descansaba en la mesa de vidrio siendo lo único que separaba a ambos hombres ...4 horas después 2 en charla y 2 de trabajo, habían pasado, ya con toda idea dicha y finalizada ambos se levantaron para el rubio despedir al pelirrosa, y asegurarle un muy buen trabajo para el disco, el mayor salió de aquella casa siendo seguido por la felina mirada hasta que esta le perdió al ser abordado el rojo convertible ..cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, un suspiro le ayudo a relajarse un poco, pues ese tiempo transcurrido, admirando al hombre de hermosos ojos y cabello, así como el bien y suave trabajado cuerpo había sido como un Dulce...dulce infierno Shindou Shuichi...


End file.
